


Mimicry

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, No matter what you do things work out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day Challenge. Today's word was Mimicry

It was a quiet morning, life in the McGarrett household was surprisingly mellow. Everything was business as usual. Danny was taking Grace home to Rachel after a sleep over. Cath was on duty. Steve and Mary had just been for a mildly competitive sibling swim, Mary had headed straight for the shower, but Steve had lingered long enough to grab a bottle of water from the fridge on his way to his own shower. Their mother was going to visit this afternoon. The relationship with their mother was still prickly but she appeared to be making an effort and Mary was really enjoying having a mother again, so for Steve it was worth the effort.

Walking through the living room towards the staircase, Steve was stopped in his steps by a sharp rap at the door. Frowning, he swung the door open, surprised to see two uniformed officers standing there, two officers that he knew, one of them well.  
He took one look at Duke and knew that expression. He knew something was very, very wrong. He gripped the door handle tightly willing it to hold him upright as he struggled to make his knees lock.  
“Who?” He asked his voice husky, struggling to speak around the lump of emotion that had climbed into his throat. 

He’d been here before; he’d been the one to answer the door to somber faced uniformed officers. Except this time he wasn’t a scared fifteen year old boy who was relegated to his bedroom until his father could explain it to him. If his heart hadn’t been caught in his throat he’d laugh at the universe's perverse mimicry.

“Perhaps we should step inside, Commander?” Duke reached out to put a warm hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Just tell me Duke?” Steve almost pleaded, “What happened to him?”

“There’s been a car accident.” Duke replied solemnly, “I really think you should sit down, Commander.”

“Don’t give me the grieving relative spiel, Duke. Just tell me.” Steve released his death grip on the door and walked into the house, both officers following him slowly.

“Investigations aren’t complete but it seems the car was out of control and hit a tree, exploding on impact. I’m sorry, Commander, both occupants were killed instantly.” Duke’s words barely made sense to Steve, his knees refused to hold him upright and he almost collapsed as he sank onto the edge of the coffee table. The contents of the table rattled as he hit it.

“Both of them?” he asked his voice little more than a whisper.

“I’m afraid so, Commander.” Duke knelt in front of Steve, pressing a hand to his knee.

The world went dark around Steve, like Dukes words had sucked the light out of Steve’s world. They were gone, his life was as good as over, there was nothing left here for him. Now he understood how his father had felt after his mother’s ‘death’. If he had ever been able to forgive her before, he never would now. His father had all but died when his mother was ‘killed’, that was unforgivable.

“Babe, what’s with the cruiser?” Danny walked through the open door, a frown marring his face.

Steve’s attention snapped to Danny’s face, the tears that had been gathering on his lashes fell as he blinked myopically. Stumbling a little, he brushed past Duke and pulled Danny into his arms. Steve buried his face in Danny’s neck, murmuring what sounded like thank God, over and over again, unbidden tears soaking the shoulder of Danny’s tee shirt.

Danny frowned at Duke over Steve’s shoulder, his arms immediately encircling his lover tightly.

“Commander, I’m afraid there has been a misunderstanding.” Duke spoke uncertainly, his hands gripping the rim of his uniform hat tightly.

Steve’s arms tightened around Danny’s waist as he drew a deep shuddering breath and tried to pull his confused thoughts back together. “I thought you were dead.”

“I know Rachel can be a bitch but she’s really not that bad.” Danny smiled as Steve pulled out of his arms but still kept a tight grip on his hand. “I wasn’t in any danger, honestly.”

“Commander?” Duke persisted.

“Who was it, Duke?” Danny asked, squeezing Steve’s hand in support.

“I’m afraid it was Commander White, and…” Duke paused.

“My mother?” Mary asked from the landing.

“I’m afraid so, Miss McGarrett.” Duke looked up at her regretfully. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.

Mary ran down the stairs and threw herself into Steve’s arms, her arms closing around her brother’s waist tightly.

Danny lifted the hand that was linked with Steve’s to rub Mary’s back in comfort before releasing Steve’s hand and walking towards the door. 

“Thank you, Duke.” Danny nodded as the older man walked towards the door, the young uniformed officer who had done his best to remain in the background following dutifully.

Danny spoke quietly to Duke before closing the door and turning back to his family.

Steve’s eyes met Danny’s over Mary’s head and Steve held a hand out to pull Danny into the small circle.

Family uniting to heal their pain.


End file.
